19. Kapitel: Der Löwe und die Schlange
Band 5/Kapitelübersichten 19. Kapitel: Der Löwe und die Schlange (im Original: The Lion and the Serpent) Zu Harrys Stolz läuft die neugegründete DA sehr gut. Um die Termine für ihre Treffen, die sich mit Rücksicht auf die Trainingsabende der Hausmannschaften häufig ändern, rechtzeitig und unauffällig an alle weiterzugeben, hat Hermine eine perfekte Möglichkeit gefunden: jedes DA-Mitglied trägt eine gefälschte Galleone mit sich herum, die Hermine mit einem Proteus-Zauber belegt hat. Wenn Harry die "Seriennummer" seiner eigenen Galleone verändert, um einen neuen Tag oder eine neue Uhrzeit für das nächste Treffen anzuzeigen, werden alle anderen verzauberten Galleonen heiß und verändern sich entsprechend. Hermine erntet große Bewunderung bei Terry Boot und anderen Ravenclaws, weil sie als Fünftklässlerin bereits einen so schwierigen Zauber auf Oberklassenniveau beherrscht. Je näher das erste Quidditchspiel der Saison, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin rückt, desto häufiger werden die magischen Attentatsversuche der Slytherins auf Mitglieder der Gryffindor-Mannschaft. Alicia Spinnet wird so verhext, dass ihre Brauen unaufhörlich wachsen, sodass sie im Krankenflügel behandelt werden muss. Ron reagiert äußerst empfindlich auf die Spötteleien der Slytherins und lässt sich davon verunsichern, was die Slytherins weidlich ausnutzen. Direkt vor dem Spiel ist Ron so nervös, dass selbst ein Küsschen von Hermine ihn nicht aufmuntert. Die moralische Unterstützung von Luna Lovegood, die sich für das Spiel einen magischen Hut gebastelt hat, der aussieht und brüllt wie ein echter Löwe, geht an ihm vorbei. Harry und Hermine versuchen die Anstecker aller Slytherins vor Ron zu verbergen, weil sie Ron mit dem Spruch: "Weasley ist unser King!" verhöhnen. Während des Spiels verhöhnen die Slytherins Ron mit einem selbst gedichteten Spottlied. Jedes Mal, wenn ihm ein Fehler unterläuft oder er gleich einen machen könnte, singen sie lauthals los und der Refrain ihres Lieds "Weasley ist unser King" schallt durch das Stadion. Obwohl der immer unsicherer agierende Ron als Hüter versagt, kann Harry den Sieg für Gryffindor noch retten, indem er den Schnatz direkt vor Dracos Nase wegfängt. Nach diesem für Slytherin frustrierenden Spielende schlägt Vincent Crabbe, einer der Neuen Treiber der Slytherins, (der andere ist Gregory Goyle) einen Klatscher mit voller Wucht auf Harrys Rücken. Während Madam Hooch wegen dieser fiesen Regelverletzung mit Crabbe zetert, lässt Draco gegenüber den Weasley-Zwillingen beleidigende Sprüche über ihr Zuhause und ihre Armut los. Fred wird von Angelina, Alicia und Katie, George von Harry davon abgehalten, sich sofort auf Draco zu stürzen. Als Draco dann aber auch noch über Harrys Eltern herzieht, gehen er und George gemeinsam auf Draco los. Professor McGonagall ist außer sich über die beiden Angreifer und verpasst ihnen harte Strafen. Aber dann kommt Dolores Umbridge dazu und macht es erst richtig schlimm für die beiden: Sie zieht den neuen Ausbildungserlass Nr. 25 aus ihrer Tasche, der sie ermächtigt, die Strafen anderer Lehrkräfte nachzubessern. Auf dieser neuen rechtlichen Grundlage belegt sie Harry, George und auch gleich noch dessen Zwillingsbruder mit lebenslänglichen Quidditchverboten und beschlagnahmt deren Rennbesen. Harry und die Zwillinge sind völlig fertig. Angelina verzweifelt, weil die Hausmannschaft jetzt ihren Sucher und die beiden Treiber verloren hat. Als Ron spät in der Nacht von dem Verzweiflungsspaziergang zurückkommt, zu dem er sich gleich nach dem Spiel zurückgezogen hat, kündigt er Harry und Hermine an, er wolle wegen seiner katastrophalen Leistungen als Hüter aus dem Team austreten. Harry klärt ihn darüber auf, was sich ereignet hat: Wenn auch noch Ron das Team verlasse, seien bloß noch die Jägerinnen übrig. Was die beiden niedergeschlagenen Freunde trotz allem sofort auf andere Gedanken bringt, ist Hermines Beobachtung, in Hagrids Hütte brenne Licht, er sei wohl endlich zurückgekommen. Am Rand erwähnt: Miles Bletchley, Barry Ryan, Ladislaw Zamojski, C. Warrington en:Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix 5AT